Mi verdadero regalo
by Shirakatsu Kazuya
Summary: Hay fechas que quedan en el pasado. Pasan desapercibidas y pocos la recuerdan. Esa noche él estaba solo sin ninguna compañía más que unos mensajes de cumpleaños y la lluvia despiadada. Pero...hubo algo mejor que un simple regalo. Más que un pequeño mensaje. Y ¿Qué mejor que tu amigo de la infancia y primer y único amor? Miyuki Kazuya x Narumiya Mei


17 de noviembre. 8 a.m del día sábado.

Se dice que la lluvia es el llanto de los ángeles. Cada gota que el cielo derrama significaba que alguien del cielo estaba triste. Los truenos eran sus gritos, y los relámpagos señalaban que uno de ellos se lanzaba al abismo.

Y se supone que una desgracia así ocurría por las noches. No a primeras horas de la mañana.

El cielo tronaba sin descanso y las gotas torrenciales e incansables parecían buscar apaciguar y ocultar unas pequeñas lágrimas que ahora se derramaban por unas mejillas ardientes. No había ningún otro murmullo acompañando el chocar del agua contra el asfalto. Contra las lápidas. Contra esa lápida.

Miyuki hacía caso omiso a su traje negro empapado y a las gotas que caían de sus mechones castaños humedecidos. De haber ido con alguien solo habría empeorado su estado emocional. No necesitaba andar dando pena por ahí, no era su estilo y nunca lo sería. Nunca buscaría romper sus barreras, su armadura, como un inocente niño buscando atención y cariño.

Cuando en realidad...así era.

Daría lo que fuera por pasar un cumpleaños más en familia. Esperar ansioso que su madre saltara a su cama, lo subiera a su regazo sin importar su tamaño y lo llenara de besos siendo ese el mejor obsequio del mundo. Luego papá caería con un pequeño pastel y velas, irían a la sala y verían películas animadas todo el día si la lluvia les arruinaba una tarde de sándwich y barrilete.

Pero no. La vida había sido cruel y la muerte su mejor amiga. Ya era su décimo segundo cumpleaños sin su madre y un padre trabajando hasta las 4 a.m. La nueva rutina.

No podía sentir resentimiento, ambos hicieron y hacen lo mejor por su único hijo. Solo quedaba responder con lo poco que estaba a su alcance. Por eso se prometió a sí mismo que visitaría a su madre para cada uno de sus cumpleaños. Y allí estaba, el único idiota bajo la torrencial lluvia esperando algo que no llegaría.

Secó sus lágrimas camufladas y escondió las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía más que hacer en ese frívolo lugar. Suspiró con pesadez y se acuclilló frente a la tumba apoyando una mano donde yacía el nombre de su madre.

-Te visitaré para Navidad y año nuevo. Vendré con papá, de seguro lo extrañas- susurró. Sabía que la lluvia amortiguaría sus palabras pero estaba seguro que su madre las escuchaba a pesar de todo- es una promesa- finalizó colocándose de pie.

Dio la media vuelta, le regaló la espalda a sus recuerdos y comenzó a alejarse de aquél solitario y silencioso lugar tratando de llegar pronto a casa. Su pequeño pastel y el reloj dentro de su cálida casa lo esperaban con ansias.

Se despojó de sus zapatos en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada. La chimenea desprendía un hogareño calor y daba la sensación de vida dentro de esa pequeña casa. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y, antes de cruzar la poca distancia entre él y el sillón, quitó su chaqueta y pantalón y los llevó directamente a la secadora. Una simple camisa y bóxer no serían suficientes para mojar la casa por completo. Además no se lanzaría al sillón en aquellas deplorables y vagabundas condiciones. Se dirigió hacia el baño, tomó un gran toallón, llenó la tina de agua tibia y se sumergió hasta el cuello. No supo el frío de su cuerpo hasta que notó que podía mover fácilmente los dedos del pie y la nariz una vez que la calidez del agua los cubría. Al parecer podría haberse muerto de hipotermia pero en ningún momento fue consciente del frío que lo abrazaba. Pues irónicamente había algo cálido que envolvía su corazón, y eso bastaba.

Se recostó apoyando la nuca contra el yeso de la tina y cerró los ojos. Vaya idiota, sintió el peso de sus anteojos sobre ellos y los quitó con somnolencia dejándolos en una silla junto al lavabo. El calor de aquellas apaciguadas aguas cubriendo su cuerpo, lograron el efecto tranquilizador que buscaba, sintiendo como cada músculo se rendía a sus encantos. Sonrió ligeramente y, sin notarlo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

"Te esperaré del otro lado del lago. Donde por fin podamos estar juntos. Saltar por el campo sosteniendo tu mano. Y entre mis labios...oirás un te amo."

Dormido, sus labios tarareaban esa pequeña estrofa. Una canción de cuna que recordaba de niño. Su madre se la cantaba cada noche que llovía para ahuyentar el miedo a los truenos. Hasta el hoy...esa canción era un refugio para su alma. No supo en qué momento se había dormido, no notó cuando oyó, a través de la lluvia insistente, el sonido de la campana de casa. Alguien llegaba ¿su padre terminó temprano de trabajar? Le habría dejado un mensaje en el móvil pero éste no marcaba ni siquiera una llamada perdida. Nuevamente sonó, impacientado, el timbre y el castaño tuvo que salir de la tina dando un pequeño salto. Una inconsciente sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, nunca creyó está realmente feliz de ver a su padre ¿será porque terminaba temprano e iba a pasar ese importante día junto a su hijo? ¿Fue él quien pidió la tarde libre sólo para eso? Vistió lo primero que encontró sobre su cama, unos vaqueros negros y su usual camiseta de mangas rojas y torso blanco, y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Creyó que aun era temprano ¡pero el reloj marcaba las 15 horas! Había dormido demasiado. Esa era la explicación de las extremas arrugas en sus dedos por el agua. Abrió la puerta, apresurado y emocionado, pensando qué palabras decir. Pensando si era lo correcto abrazarlo como nunca antes lo hizo. Pero se topó con el ser que jamás esperó ver tras la entrada.

-¿Mei?-.

El rubio yacía empapado completamente y abrazándose el cuerpo dando fuertes sacudidas oyéndose sus dientes castañear del frío. Su cristalina mirada ardía del puro frío. Narumiya miró a su amigo de la infancia pero, en vez de una cálida sonrisa, frunció el ceño mirándolo entre sus orbes casi cerradas e inclinando hacia abajo las comisuras de sus labios. Por supuesto...era mucho pedir.

Kazuya no musitó palabra alguna pero, cómo no, soltó una despiadada y fuerte carcajada.

-¡Pareces un chihuahua mojado!- gritó entre risas y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas luego de dejarlo entrar. Como siempre, para nada piadoso

A pesar de su reacción, el castaño estaba feliz de tener a alguien. No sabía si llenarlo de extrañas preguntas o seguir fingiendo que le daba igual la visita que fuera. Para qué mentir, esperaba que fuese su padre pero él fue el inocente que creería algo como eso. No lo hizo nunca antes ¿por qué hacerlo de repente?

-¡No te quedes allí, Kazuya!- espetó el pitcher entre tiritones- tráeme ropa- rogó mientras aun frotaba sus brazos con sus manos.

Miyuki regresó a su cuarto sin dejar de reír ¿Qué diablos hacia Narumiya Mei en la puerta de su casa bajo litros y litros de agua cayendo y sin siquiera un paraguas? Jamás creyó que el nivel de idiota del rubio fuera hasta ese punto.

Regresó a la sala con una camiseta larga, pantalones y medias de lana junto a una gran y afelpada colcha color maíz. Le extendió las prendas y se sentó en el sillón con su típica sonrisa divertida plasmada en el rostro.

-Y dime, Mei... ¿Qué te trae por aquí en un terrible día lluvioso? Creo que debo enseñarte a que los paraguas se usan cuando hay este tipo de clima ~- comentó burlón.

-Cállate- susurró con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Había ido hasta allí por el castaño ¿y así lo recibía?- escucha, Kazuya- el catcher se cruzó de piernas y continuó mirándolo con aquella expresión a la espera de una explicación- traje paraguas pero el viento se lo llevó ¿satisfecho? Vine hasta aquí y así es como me tratas-.

-Tu paraguas se voló. Creo que fue más listo que tu al planear irse más rápido-.

-¡Kazuya! Estoy en tu casa sólo por ti. Al menos deberías ser buen anfitrión con quien decidió visitarte por tu cumpleaños a pesar de éste asqueroso clima- finalizó notoriamente ofendido terminando de colocarse las últimas prendas.

¿Quién se creía que era? No todo el mundo hace lo que el rubio hizo. Al menos un "gracias Mei" hubiese bastado por el momento. Algún día se las cobraría. Además hacían años que no se veían y lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mucho. Incluso si eso significaba aguantar la molesta e irritante personalidad del castaño.

Y allí estaba el problema. A Narumiya le fascinaba Miyuki Kazuya.

-No creí que lo recordarías- admitió dejándole un espacio a su lado- eras el único que no me saludó, tengo mensajes de Seidou- sonrió y el corazón de Mei dio un vuelco. Para fingir naturalidad, cruzó la distancia entre ambos y se sentó a su lado aun temblando de frío.

-Quería ser original y especial como siempre- le regresó la sonrisa mientras se acomodaba junto a él. Inmediatamente, Kazuya los envolvió a ambos con la colcha sintiendo el agradable calor emanar del castaño. Mei se sonrojó de golpe pero trató de mantener la compostura- es mi regalo sorpresa.

-¿Tú eres mi regalo?- preguntó- que lindo.

-¡Qué más podrías pedir!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- no todos tienen ese privilegio. Pero eres un amigo importante, Kazuya. Y sé que ésta fecha sueles pasarla solo- susurró acurrucándose con la colcha- no te quejes.

-No me quejo- sonrió sinceramente- aunque no lo pareciera, me alegra que hayas venido- buscó el control de la tv y la encendió buscado algo interesante para ver.

Mei lo observó de soslayo cuidando la distancia entre ambos. Su amigo de la infancia había madurado y sus facciones eran más firmes y varoniles. Si en el pasado pensó que Kazuya era atractivo, ahora lo era más. Entrecerró la mirada ¿Kazuya siempre había tenido largas pestañas? La línea de los labios se los marcaba a la perfección y los pómulos altos hacían aun más imponente su ya intensa mirada miel oscura.

-No hay programación por la lluvia- susurró con los labios casi apretados haciendo que su voz sonara grave. Sus pensamientos de habían ido más allá de la cuenta. Tenía que usar otro tono de voz para eclipsar sus temblorosas cuerdas vocales.

Así era. Ningún canal funcionaba. Apagó la tv y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el sillón. Y ahora fue él quien miró al rubio de reojo. Narumiya era lindo, sobre todo adorable. Y sus actitudes infantiles eran las que le daban el encanto para volver loco al catcher. Aquellos ojos claros lucían más maravillosos cuando el chico se encontraba sobre el montículo. Oh, esa mirada. Cargada de ferocidad, parecía una tormenta marina dispuesta a arrasar con todo. Así era el rubio en cierto modo.

Si. Miyuki Kazuya estaba loco por Narumiya Mei.

Suspiró silenciosamente y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Ven más cerca de mi cuerpo-.

-¿Q-Qué estás hablando, Kazuya?- preguntó notoriamente incómodo.

-Mei, es para que entres en calor. No tiene nada de malo- respondió tras rodar los ojos.

Narumiya vaciló con una mueca pero lo cierto era que moría por ese calor. Gateó un poco e, inconscientemente, se acurrucó contra su cuerpo haciendo castañear de nuevo sus dientes. Parecía un pequeño gatito buscando caricias.

-¿Mejor?-.

Mei asintió.

-Kazuya...feliz cumpleaños- susurró el rubio amortiguando sus palabras por el propio cuerpo del catcher.

-Gracias, Mei- sonrió con dulzura y comenzando a acariciar los rubios cabellos del pitcher. Eran suaves y, hasta donde él se hallaba, emanaba un dulzón aroma a manzanilla. Como perfume de bebé. Rió mentalmente y siguió enredando y desenredando sus dedos por sus hebras claras.

El silencio de adueñó de la sala. Solo el chapoteo incesante de la lluvia calmaba esa ausencia de sonido. Parecían hacer una muestra orquestal con sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones. No había tv, ni siquiera pastel. ¿Qué clase de cumpleaños era? Claro, el de Miyuki Kazuya, el solitario catcher que odia los dulces. Y a Mei le encantaban. Por eso le fascinaba Kazuya, el parecía un dulce por donde quiera que lo mirase. Y se trataba por su personalidad. Sus ojos color miel derretida. Y sus labios… ¿también serían dulces?

-¿Sigues con frío?-.

Mei nuevamente asintió y se aferró más al catcher. No era del todo cierto, más bien fue una excusa.

Pero Miyuki, sin previo aviso y buscando romper el molesto silencio entre él y un supuesto rubio que no hacía más que chillar todo el tiempo, coló los dedos en las costillas del pitcher para darle cosquillas.

Narumiya saltó liberando un agudo grito de sorpresa que luego se convirtió en imparables carcajadas. Los dedos del castaño se paseaban por aquellas zonas sensibles donde usualmente se tenía cosquillas y se unió a sus risas.

-¡KAZUYA! Ya para- rogó Mei sin dejar de reír.

-Es un rápido método para que superes el frío- explicó aun entre leves carcajadas.

-¡Mis pulmones...van a explotar!- decía cada vez que podía. Intentó imitarlo, estirando en vano sus propias manos hacia las costillas contrarias pero sus pulmones y las risas le impedían hacer fuerza.

Miyuki dejó sus manos quietas al ver el rostro color carmín de su amigo, sobre todo porque no supo en qué momento el rubio había quedado sobre él. Poco a poco su risa descendió y sus labios continuaron plasmando una sincera sonrisa. Estaba agitado pero inmensamente feliz. Siempre lo estaba cada vez que Mei entraba en su mundo.

-Funcionó ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Mei lo contempló de pies a cabeza. El castaño lucía tan...maravilloso en ese estado. Despeinado y con una sonrisa en sus labios, de donde brotaban jadeos agitados. Sonrió también genuinamente y se coló desde su cabeza hasta el torso bajo la camiseta del catcher.

-¡Oe! ¡Mei!- se quejó Miyuki tratando de quitárselo pero el rubio lo estaba abrazando nuevamente entre risitas- ¡Harás que tenga frío! ¿Qué estás tocando?- Kazuya estaba rojo como un tomate y Mei no hacía más que reír como idiota. Había pasado la manos por su pecho- ¡Aun estás helado, idiota!-.

-Ahora yo propongo un método para entrar en calor- soltó tratando de sonar seductor y sugerente aunque las cosquilleantes risas del pitcher contradecían sus intenciones. Comenzó a besar y acariciar lo que podía del torso del catcher, deleitándose con el dulce aroma y sabor de su piel recién salida de la ducha. Era embriagante, casi como una droga.

-M-Mei- jadeó el catcher. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos a pesar que aquello le importaba un pepino- sal de ahí-.

Narumiya sólo le hizo caso porque empleó un maravilloso tono de voz. Salió de su escondite, no sin antes depositar un último beso en su piel, y se colocó frente a frente del rostro sonrojado del catcher.

-Kazuya- murmuró mirando sus carnosos labios, sintiendo un hechizo hipnotizante que lo guiaba hacia ellos. Quería probarlos. Necesitaba, ansiaba saber si eran igual de dulces que su piel.

Miyuki reaccionó por inercia. Sujetó con firmeza su rostro y lo acercó hasta unir sus labios.

Eran suaves. Más de lo que el pitcher imaginó jamás. Y dulces. Empalagosa y deliciosamente dulces. Comenzaron a moverse sin pudor alguno, casi buscando comerse entre ellos. Si antes conocía el calor, aquello era diez veces mejor. Sintió la lengua del castaño pasarse por sus labios, haciendo que el pitcher jadeara mientras abría su boca. Kazuya aprovechó esa apertura y permitió que entrara, logrando un encuentro entre ambas húmedas. Presionó contra ella antes de deleitarse con el sabor exquisito de su cavidad mientras su lengua vagaba lo más que podía en su interior. La boca del rubio no era lo suficientemente dulce para no soportarlo. Sino al contrario. Era un sabor que rompía con sus propios principios.

Mei fue el primero en apartarse, agitado y al mismo tiempo deseando más. Mucho más. Le faltaba el aire y ahora si necesitaba el frío. Sudaba y estaba muerto de calor pero...con una felicidad incomparable. Sonrió sin separarse del todo y Miyuki reía entre dientes, acariciando la boca contraria con su aliento.

-Ese era mi verdadero regalo, Kazuya- respondió entre jadeos.

Kazuya depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Si…aquello había sido lo mejor que podría pasarle.

-Entonces debería cumplir años más seguido-.


End file.
